Jimmy
by SmileAtInsanity
Summary: If you havent read an admierer of sorts you WOULD NOT get this. Jimmy is jhonnyz 'fan' and this is a song-fic to the lyrics of Eminems, Stan


Goes the the Song Stan, By Eminem. Johnny and other such things are copywrite Jhonen c. Vasquez ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- Chorus: Devi  
  
My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
  
got out of bed at all  
  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
  
and I can't see at all  
  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
  
But your picture on my wall  
  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
  
It's not so bad..  
  
1st Chorus: volume gradually grows over raindrop background  
  
2nd Chorus: full volume with beat right after "thunder" noise  
  
[Jimmy as 'MMY']  
  
Dear Nny, I wrote but you still ain't callin  
  
I left my cell, my pager, and my home phone at the bottom  
  
I sent two letters back in autumn, you must not-a got 'em  
  
There probably was a problem at the post office or somethin  
  
Sometimes I scribble addresses too sloppy when I jot 'em  
  
but anyways; fuck it, what's been up? Man how's the slaughter?  
  
My girlfriend's pregnant , I'm bout to be a father  
  
If I have a son, guess what I'ma call him?  
  
I'ma name him Johnny  
  
I read about your girlfriend Devi too I'm sorry  
  
I had a friend kill himself over some bitch who didn't want him  
  
I know i tell you this everyday, but I'm your biggest fan  
  
I even got the doughboys that you hated but damn,  
  
I got a room full of your pictures man  
  
I like the shit you did with Rev. Meat too, that shit was phat  
  
Anyways, I hope you get this man, hit me back,  
  
just to chat, truly yours, your biggest fan  
  
This is MMY  
  
{Chorus: Devi}  
  
[Jimmy as 'MMY']  
  
Dear NNY, you still ain't called or wrote, I hope you have a chance  
  
I ain't mad - I just think it's FUCKED UP you don't answer me  
  
If you didn't wanna talk to me outside your house  
  
you didn't have to, but you coulda signed an autograph for Matthew  
  
That's my little brother man, he's only six years old  
  
We waited in the blistering cold for you,  
  
four hours and you just said, "Die."  
  
That's pretty shitty NNY - you're like his fuckin idol  
  
He wants to be just like you man, he likes you more than I do  
  
I ain't that mad though, I just don't like bein lied to  
  
Remember when we met in Taco Hell - you said if I'd die  
  
you teach me - see I'm just like you  
  
I was always picked on in high-school;  
  
Girls used to always cheat on me and Guys Beat me.  
  
I can relate to what you're saying in your work  
  
so when I have a shitty day, I drift away and kill some cheerleaders  
  
cause I don't really got shit else so that shit helps when I'm depressed  
  
I even got a tattoo of your name across the chest  
  
Sometimes I even cut myself to see how much it bleeds  
  
It's like adrenaline, the pain is such a sudden rush for me  
  
See everything you do is real, and I respect you cause you kill 'em  
  
My girlfriend's jealous cause I talk about you 24/7  
  
But she don't know you like I know you NNY, no one does  
  
She don't know what it was like for people like us growin up  
  
You gotta call me NNY,becuz I'll be the biggest fan you'll never lose  
  
Sincerely yours, Stan -- P.S.  
  
We should be together too  
  
{Chorus: Devi}  
  
[Jimmy as 'MMY']  
  
Dear Mister-I'm-Too-Good-To-Call-Or-Write-My-Fan,  
  
this'll be the last thing I ever send your ass  
  
It's been six months and still no word - I don't deserve it?  
  
I know you got my last two letters;  
  
I wrote the addresses on 'em perfect  
  
So this is my cassette I'm sending you, I hope you hear it  
  
I'm in the car right now, I'm doing 90 on the freeway  
  
Hey NNY, I drank a fifth of vodka, you dare me to drive?  
  
You know the song by Phil Collins, "In the Air of the Night"  
  
about that guy who coulda saved that other guy from drowning  
  
but didn't, then Phil saw it all, then at a a show he found him?  
  
That's kinda how this is, you coulda rescued me from drowning  
  
Now it's too late - I'm on a 1000 downers now, I'm drowsy  
  
and all I wanted was a lousy letter or a call  
  
I hope you know I ripped +ALL+ of your pictures off the wall  
  
I love you NNY, we coulda been together, think about it  
  
You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it  
  
And when you dream I hope you can't sleep and you SCREAM about it  
  
I hope your conscience EATS AT YOU and you can't BREATHE without me  
  
See NNY; {*screaming*} Shut up bitch! I'm tryin to talk!  
  
Hey NNY, that's my girlfriend screamin in the trunk  
  
but I didn't slit her throat, I just tied her up, see I'm like you  
  
cause if she suffocates she'll suffer more, and then she'll die too  
  
Well, gotta go, I'm almost at the bridge now  
  
Oh shit, I forgot, how'm I supposed to send this stuff out?  
  
{*car tires squeal*} {*CRASH*}  
  
.. {*brief silence*} .. {*LOUD splash*}  
  
{Chorus: Devi}  
  
[Johnny]  
  
Dear Jimmy, I meant to kill you sooner but I just been busy  
  
You said your girlfriend's pregnant now, how far along is she?  
  
Look, I'm really pissed you would call your son that  
  
and an autograph for your brother?  
  
Fuck that!  
  
Your Lucky I didn't see you at my house, i woulda killed you  
  
Don't think I did that shit intentionally just to let you live.  
  
But what's this shit you said about you like to cut your wrists too?  
  
You dunno what my life is like,do you?  
  
c'mon - how gay are you?  
  
You got some issues Jimmy, I think you need to commit suicide  
  
That'll stop your ass from bouncing off the walls when you die.  
  
And what's this shit about us meant to be together?  
  
That type of shit'll make me want to kill you even more  
  
I really think you and your girlfriend hate each other  
  
or maybe you just need to kill her.  
  
I hope you get to read this letter,  
  
before i hurt you, I think that you'll be doin just fine  
  
if you relax a little, I'm pissed I inspire you,Jimmy  
  
why are you so gay? understand, that I do not want you as a fan  
  
I just want you to do some crazy shit  
  
I seen this one shit on the news a couple weeks ago that made me thrilled  
  
Some dude was drunk and drove his car over a bridge  
  
and had his girlfriend in the trunk, and she was pregnant with his kid  
  
and in the car they found a tape, but they didn't say who it was to  
  
Come to think about, his name was.. it was you  
  
YAY! 


End file.
